Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Meltdown
Diary of a Wimpy Ki: The Meltdown is the 13th book in the Wimpy Kid series. Synopsis Greg sees that the weather is hot even it’s the winter. He is only concerned about global warming, sea levels rising, etc. Greg also thinks there are beasts in ice caps and unfrozen caveman. Greg starts to respect the electronics due to a war maybe happening in the future. At Greg’s school, it’s very hot and Greg has a country project due today. He finishes his Malta project, but guessed and wore random clothes. However, his teacher said he needs to do it again and forbidden from playing video games. Also, he and his brothers can’t do screens due to misbehaving. Susan suggests Greg should find new friends, but he only has Rowley and talks about the kids in his street and the other part of the street don’t get along with Greg’s part of the street. Greg’s family loses their pig and tries to find it. Greg and his brothers get a blanket but fight over it so the blanket is confiscated. Greg then talks about winter and how he was a former Safety Patrol and brought hot cocoa. Since kids are sick, Greg avoids them. They go to Gramma’s but they heard steps and thought it was a burglar, but Susan was the one. Safety Patrols are strict when it comes to walking to the street and made boys walk in the sidewalk, but is full of snow. When they go to school, boots made a puddle and feet gets wet. Greg decided to uses pizza boxes and tape to make snow shoes, but got soggy and dogs ate pizza boxes since it had pizza. At school, it is cold, and they had to go home early due to kids going crazy; thinking they will be stuck which lead to kids finding food. Greg and Rowley go to the bus, but some kid threw a snowball, which made the driver read a book. Greg looked behind, but then the kids blamed it on Greg, so Greg and Rowley get out. But some kids came after Greg and Rowley, so they are forced to the woods where a mythical creature named the Goat Man. They get stuck and later Frank finds the two after Greg and Rowley try to get a puppet out one of the Mingo’s HQ. Greg gets the day off, so his family is not there (but Rodrick). In order to watch TV, he needs to do chores but tried to made girls shovel snow, but the girls undid their work when Greg wanted to pay them less. Greg and Rowley has to be outside for the day, so they create an igloo, but got ruined. Frank says the kids declared war and they need revenge, so Greg plans. Then Greg’s fort got claimed, and after a while, the Upper Surrey Street Kids team up to have a wall so kids don’t sled.